


In Your Pocket

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Negan/Rick fics [11]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom Rick Grimes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pansexual Negan (Walking Dead), Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Negan (Walking Dead), Top Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Negan is the kind of guy who always has his ringer on. It doesn't matter if it's during class, at the movies, or even when he's having sex.





	In Your Pocket

_What’s new pussy cat? Woah oh oh oh. What’s new pussy cat? Woah oh oh oh._

Immediately, Rick jerked his face away from Negan’s neck where he’d been sucking a bruise. His hips also stilled and came to a stop from where he’d been pumping away at Negan.

“Why’d you fucking stop?” Negan whined, thrusting his hips back into Rick to try and encourage him to keep going. He squeezed Rick’s hips in his hands, fingers digging in blunt fingernails on the reddened, spanked globes of Rick’s ass. Rick twitched before he could help himself, but he didn’t keep going, instead choosing to toss his sweat-sodden, greying curls out of his face. Negan just blew his few, fine strands of black hair out of his hazel eyes, pupils blown wide with his lust. Rick imagined he looked no better, and probably much redder as he listened to that familiar – and annoying – song.

“Negan, you can’t be serious,” Rick chided and propped himself up on his hands. “You don’t hear that?”

“That’s my phone. Judy set the ringtone last weekend.” At Rick’s look Negan added in a rush, “I watched _Cats and Dogs_ with her while you were camping with Carl. She really fucking loved the stupid song at the end.”

Rolling his eyes affectionately, Rick muttered, “As if you don’t love Tom Jones.”

Passing a hand over his forehead, Negan settled himself back against the pillows comfortably. “Mm, it’s the tight fucking pants I think. His face? Not so fucking much. But if I had to pick I would obviously fucking prefer _It’s Not Unusual_.”

“Really?” Rick smiled, “Not _She’s A Lady_?” By then the ringing had stopped and Rick felt comfortable enough to continue. He leaned back down to kiss Negan again when again the song started over. His husband wrenched away towards the bedside table. “You’re gonna answer it?”

“I mean yeah, you already fucking stopped.” Negan’s hand swept over the nightstand and then dropped down to the floor to pick up his hastily discarded pants. “Might as fucking well.” He searched and was successful because when he pulled his cellphone from his pocket the song got that much more louder and Rick found that he actually hated Tom Jones.

Huffing indignantly, Rick pulled away again and watched Negan flop back against the pillows that he always hogged. They were still connected at the hips – Rick’s cock achingly hard in Negan’s tight ass – but Negan didn’t seem to notice as he answered the call, still ringing.

“Ya-hello? Simon! What the fuck can I do for you, buddy?”

Baffled, Rick watched Negan snake his freehand down to his hard cock dribbling precome into his belly button. He stroked himself leisurely, idly giving it a couple of squeezes that oozed out more glistening – tantalizing – white drops. Annoyed and clearly sexually frustrated, Rick slapped Negan’s hand away, but he only smiled at Rick and hummed along to whatever Simon was saying.

“Okay, Simon, I’ll watch your fucking class but you owe me a fucking sloppy kiss for it – right on my ass.” Deliberately, Negan clenched around Rick, and Rick chuffed out a breath. Negan quickly hung up, but Rick did not continue, staring down at Negan with a frown.

“Mmm baby,” Negan pouted, “Don’t leave my fucking hammer hanging so hard like this. Fuck me.”

Rick didn’t move, didn’t say anything. He only raised his brow.

Sexually frustrated as well, Negan tossed his head, avoiding Rick’s look before he finally stared back up at him. “Fine. I’m sorry.” Rick looked pleased, but then Negan had to add, “Why’d you stop in the first place if you didn’t want me to fucking answer it?”

“Because,” Rick gritted out between his teeth and ruthlessly slid forward, his thick, muscular thighs slapping hard against Negan’s less than thick ass. “The last thing I want is one of our kids catchin’ us.”

Negan smiled at ‘our’ but his smile lost its shape to an ‘O’ of pleasure as Rick picked up the pace again. “Ooo-okay,” he replied, trying to be casual, but his voice wavered an octave too high.

“You gonna put your phone on silent?”

“Fuck,” Negan’s eyes rolled and he clenched his jaw, “I’ll do more than fucking that – I’ll change the goddamn ringtone.”

“Mm, later,” Rick hummed and changed the angle of his entrance, causing Negan to moan deliriously – and there was no more talking after that for either of them.


End file.
